This invention relates to power generation systems, and in particular to ground based pulse detonation combustion systems for power generation.
In the world of power generation, one of the most important objectives is to maximize operational efficiency. This ensures that the maximum amount of power for a given amount of work or fuel consumption is obtained.
Current research in the area of aviation propulsion has led to the development of pulse detonation combustors (PDCs). Pulse detonation combustors produce pressure rise from periodically pulsed detonations in fuel-air mixtures, resulting in a relatively high operational efficiency when compared to the operational efficiency of a conventional gas turbine engine. Thus, it would be desirable to employ pulse detonation combustion technology in the power generation industry.